


She wasn't sure

by OriZani



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, I will go down with ship, I wrote this instead of doing class, This has so much fluff i cried, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriZani/pseuds/OriZani
Summary: She wasn't sure how she got in this position (no not in a sexual way)
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	She wasn't sure

She wasn't sure how she got in this position but she knew it was _comfortable_. Zuko sat against a wall, outside, with some paperwork. Suki leaned on his shoulder, drifting in and out of sleep. 

"Suki, why are you so tired."

Suki's eyes jolted open and her face heated up, "No reason." 

Suki relaxed and closed her eyes once more, 'no reason that could tell you.'

"You can go ahead sleep if you want, you've been using me as a pillow for the last 20 minutes."

Suki was tempted, "I have to be your bodyguard right now."

"What good is a tired bodyguard? Just sleep, nothing will happen."

Zuko heard silence, "Suki?"

He looked to her, sleeping soundly.

Zuko continued with his paperwork for what seemed like hours. Before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

Hours pass by and Suki groans and wipes her eyes, forgetting her makeup is on. She looks to her pillow, he's still sound asleep.

"Zuko? It's time to get up, It's getting dark out."

He groans and reluctantly opens his eyes, focusing at Suki.

"You still look tired and you smudged your makeup."

"You still look like shit." Suki playfully retorts.

Zuko shrugs, "Fair enough." 

Zuko gathers all his papers and stands up, leaving a hand out to help up Suki.

They walk into Zuko's office where Zuko returns his paperwork. Suki escorts Zuko back to his room, "Get some sleep, Firelord."

"You too."

"I have to stand guard."

"Don't make me force you to sleep."

Suki crosses her arms and grins, "Like you could do that."

Zuko leans to Suki's ear, "I can do anything I want."

She feels a shiver run down her spine and shifts to calm herself. 

Zuko backs away, "Please do get some sleep though." 

"Yeah okay fine."

\--------------------------------------

She wasn't sure how she got into this position... Again.. But she _definitely_ liked it. Zuko's head was in her lap and she played with his hair. Zuko stared up at her with soft eyes and she did the same. She could see the content smile Zuko had, like he was free from all stress, she couldn't help but smile either.

If one of Zuko's advisors walked in, they both would never hear the end of it. So they sat against a tree behind some bushes. Suki noticed Zuko had dozed off, she looked down at his lips and bit her own lip. Shaking her head she laid back on the tree still fumbling with Zuko's hair. He opens his eyes and looks back at Suki again, "You're stunning."

Suki's breath hitches but she relaxes, "So are you."

They keep each other's gaze, both of them feeling the tension. Suki slowly leans down and Zuko meets halfway. The tension snaps as their lips meet. Time stops, both parties consumed in raw emotion. Suki's heart pounded in her chest. She dreamed about this many times before.

"Firelord Zuko?" A voice calls out

Suki and Zuko jump apart and both give a panicked look at each other. They both watch Lu Peng walk around the garden then turn around back to the exit.

They look at each other and they both burst out laughing. 

"I feel like I'm 13 and hiding from the guards again!"

Suki grins and points to around Zuko mouth, "You have a little something here."

Zuko uses his sleeve and wipes his mouth, "Your makeup smudged, too."

"I'll reapply it later."

Lu Peng walks back into the garden, "There you are, Firelord Zuko!"

Lu Peng drags Zuko away and he mouths, 'save me.'

Suki laughs and shakes her head then follows them, _she is Zuko's bodyguard after all._

\----------------------------------

She wasn't sure how she got in this position... for the 3rd time.... But she knew she was _safest_ here. Zuko stroked her hair as she slept, her head buried in his chest, on his bed. They didn't talk about their feelings for each other yet, but they both knew how the other felt, they didn't feel the need.

Rumours broke out like flames, the other Kyoshi Warriors would tell their captain each rumour as soon as they heard them. Every terrible rumour Suki heard was like a stab to the heart, she didn't show it, but she most definitely felt it. 

When Zuko's advisors caught wind of the rumours they questioned Suki and Zuko. She was going to say they were just rumours and they weren't together but Zuko didn't let her. Instead he grabbed Suki's hand and stared down his advisors, "I love her and that won't ever change."

Each advisor gave a look of disapproval but didn't say anything.

Zuko and Suki walked away, hand-in-hand.

"Zuko?"

Zuko looks over, "Yes?"

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course I did."

Suki gives a brief smile before saying, "I love you too."

\------------------------

She wasn't sure how she got in this position... For the 4th time.... But she had never felt so _happy_.

"Suki, will you be my firelady?"

With no hesitation at all, Suki yells out, "Yes!" And jumps into Zuko's arms giving him the best kiss she could muster in her tears of joy.

\-----------------------

She wasn't sure how she got in this position... For the 5th time... But she knew, _she wouldn't trade it for the world_.

She and Zuko laid on the bed, "She looks just like you," Suki looks up at Zuko.

"She looks like you too." Zuko smiled back at Suki.

"Izumi, huh? It's perfect for her."

The small baby slept soundly and sleeply grabbed both her parents fingers. Suki and Zuko gave each other a look of pride and slept alongside Izumi.

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Zuki, and I can't fluffing write kiss scenes for the life of me. I'm not creative enough to choose a new name, sorry.


End file.
